Beyond the Valley of the Cubots
<< Vorherige Episode Sonic Boom Jenseits des Tals der Cubots Nächste Episode >> "Beyond the Valley of the Cubots" ist der sechsunddreißigste Folge in der Sonic Boom-Fernsehserie. Es zuerst am 24. Juli 2015 in den Vereinigten Staaten und am 29. August 2015 in Frankreich ausgestrahlt. ☀Zusammenfassung Wenn Orbot und Cubot entdecken eine Gruppe abgelehnt Cubot Prototypen versteckt im Dschungel, suchen sie die Hilfe von Sonic und Tails, um sie von Eggman zu schützen. ☀Einsätze Badnik Bee Bot (mehrfach) Crab Bot (mehrfach) Motobug (multiple) Burnbot Dr. Eggman Cubot Serie (Erster Auftritt) Cubot Cubot Prototypen (Erster Auftritt) Bowtie Cubot (Erster Auftritt) Cutebot (Erster Auftritt) Glasses Cubot (Erster Auftritt) Grün Cubot (Erster Auftritt) Hat Cubot (Erster Auftritt) Patch Cubot (Erster Auftritt) Lady Walrus Orbot Series (erwähnt) Orbot Team Sonic Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Beyond the Valley of the Cubots / Transcript. Zu Beginn der Episode, wird Tails auf seinem Auto Teller 3000 in seiner Werkstatt, aber dann merkt, dass alle seine Werkzeuge sind verschwunden. Er ruft nach Sonic um Hilfe, und das dynamische Duo Kopf bis Eggman Höhle, denken, dass Eggman stahlen die Werkzeuge. Allerdings sind Eggmans Tools fehlen ebenso. Eggman fragt Orbot und Cubot um für die Werkzeuge zu suchen und fangen die Gauner, die sie gestohlen haben. ☀Während Sonic und Tails Fallen für die Täter, Orbot und Cubot wander um einen Baum. Plötzlich sind die beiden Roboter von einem Netz gefangen. Dann werden sie nach unten zu schauen und zu sehen, viel zu ihrer Überraschung, eine Gruppe von Robotern, die ähnlich wie Cubot aussehen. Orbot erklärt, dass alle der Look-a-likes sind Prototypen von Cubot. Am Tal der Cubots, erzählt ein Prototyp, der einen Hut trägt, dass sie von Eggman abgelehnt wurden, dann aber sein Versteck entkommen. Die beiden Roboter gehen und sagen, Sonic und Tails. Nachdem die Situation erklärt, einer der Prototypen gibt Tails seine Werkzeuge zurück. Cubot beschließt, mit seiner Duplikate zu bleiben, während Orbot geht zurück auf das Versteck. ☀Im Inneren der Höhle, Eggman fragt, wo Cubot ist und Orbot sagt ihm, dass er sich entschieden hat, mit den Prototypen bleiben. Eggman ist schockiert und beschließt, ihn zurück zu bekommen, wie er weiß, zu viele Höhle Geheimnisse. Unterdessen wird Cubot auf einen Stuhl stellen die Prototypen 'Beantwortung gesehen. Eggman zeigt dann mit seinem badniks und Cubot sagt jeder, wegzulaufen, aber jeder rührt sich nicht, viel zu seinem Leidwesen. Zum Glück, Sonic und Tails, was zu tun, wie sie die badniks angreifen und speichern Sie die Prototypen. Cubot entschuldigt sich, dass er blieb bei seinem Duplikate und versucht, Eggman zu umarmen, aber er macht aus Versehen Burnbot Fehlfunktion und Sonic nimmt leicht um ihn kümmern. Die Eggmobile fliegt und Sonic verspricht die Prototypen, die er und Tails wird sie an einen sicheren Ort zu nehmen. Zurück in der Höhle, Orbot und Cubot gesehen tun Hausarbeit und Orbot begrüßt seine Partnerin zu Hause. Beteiligte Firmen Während Orbot und Cubot sind in der Netto Falle gefangen, ist der Nettopreis frei von Blättern, aber wenn die Cubot Prototypen bringt es auf den Boden, ist es in den Blättern auf der Innenseite abgedeckt ist. In den Szenen zwischen denen die Cubot Prototyp mit der Melone hat seinen Hut von Burnbot bohrt und wo er seine Selbstzerstörungsknopf drückt, seinen Hut zeigt keine Anzeichen von Burnbot beschädigt. ☀Trivia Diese Episode in Frankreich als achtunddreißig Episode der Serie ausgestrahlt. Diese Episode wurde ursprünglich als "Beyond the Valley of Cubots." Aufgeführt 1 Dies ist die erste Folge seit "Schuld Tripping" zu verfügen Sonic und Tails aber keiner von den anderen Mitgliedern des Teams Sonic. Der Teil, wo die Prototypen Cubots teilen eine Rückblende, wie sie entkommen Eggman Schanze wurde der Fluchtszene Spoofing gegen Ende des Films "Die Verurteilten". Diese Episode zeigt, dass Lady Walrus hat ein weiteres Kind, als der Junge Dame Walrus bezieht sich auf, als ihr "Baby" ist nicht das Baby in Walrus "Buster" gesehen, "Blue mit Neid" und "Just a Guy". Stattdessen ist es das Walross Kind, das oft unter den Dorfbewohnern zu sehen ist. Dieses Blut Beziehung wurde erstmals im Überschallknall # 5, wo Lady Walrus auf die Walross Kind als ihr Baby bezeichnet auch angedeutet. Während der Teil, wo Eggman greift die Cubot Prototypen, zitiert er aus dem Film "Independence Day" mit den Worten: "Hallo Jungs! Ich bin wieder da! ☀Der Titel ist eine Referenz auf den Movie Blumen ohne Duft. Während der Szene, in der Eggman hat Mühe erinnern Cubot Namen, er indirekt erwähnt den Namen eines Videospiel-Charakter namens "Q * bert".